Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up on a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from his family due to being notably the poorest. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat six minutes to decide if he was Gryffindor or Slytherin on account of his ambition, therefore making him a hatstall). He soon became best friends with fellow student Don Roberto Constance and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell. Elliot was shown to be a hard worker with excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs since the age of thirteen to support him and his father. From a very young age, his heart was set on becoming an Auror, and he prioritised this desire as means of future escape. While persistent, strong-hearted and ambitious, he was also unconventionally reckless, often labelled as chaotic, skittish and the 'wildcard' of his family. This trait stemmed mostly from his impulse and promiscuity, and he was looked down upon by some students for his troublesome behaviour and his father's meager finances. His journey during his adolescence was characterised mainly by his relationship with Jamie Jordan, his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his battle with mental illness. He also became a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his fourth year at Hogwarts and Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club during his sixth year. He dropped out the summer prior to his final year due to ill mental health, during which he was diagnosed with psychotic depression. After finding stability in his life, Elliot became a Mediwizard for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as he had always been especially apt at Healing magic and wanted to reform the wizarding world medically in order to minimise affliction and save more lives. He married Jamie and had two children, Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter, both of whom were Sorted into houses the same as their own. Biography Family lineage The Potters, a notoriously half-blood family, had once been an old and wealthy pure-blood lineage, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname 'Potterer', which over the years was corrupted into simply 'Potter'. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations calling themselves Potter. The Potters were also descended from the Peverell family, through Iolanthe Peverell. They are related to Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. The Gaunt family were also descended from the Peverells through Cadmus Peverell, another of the three brothers that created the Hallows, whom passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. The Potters were thus indirectly related to the Gaunts as well, and by extension Lord Voldemort. ]] Before the start of the 17th century some of Harry Potter's, and thus by extension, Elliot's ancestors migrated to the US. The Potters once held strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These ties developed as a result of Abraham Potter being one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. This distant relation was uncovered by genealogists centuries after Abraham's death. Two members of the Potter family have also held positions on the Wizengamot: the first being Ralston Potter and the second Henry Potter. Harry Potter and his children inherited much wealth from his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, as Fleamont invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which quadrupled the family gold. With this family came numerous heirlooms—this enabled Harry Potter, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauders' Map, most commonly used by Elliot himself. Their family was often either praised for the relation to the Boy Who Lived, or dismissed as unruly and boisterous by their less friendly peers. Albus Potter, Elliot's great-grandfather, married Sofia Potter (née Nunes), a Brazilian witch who attended the school of Castelobruxo in Brazil. Together, they had Cadius and Rowan Potter; Cadius married fellow classmate Lydia Newman, and together had Persia and Philip Potter. Conversely, Philip began a relationship with Urya Quint, a Muggleborn and the second witch in her family. They married almost immediately after Hogwarts due to impulse and fear from the onslaught of Death Eater attacks, and Urya gave birth to Elliot some years later. In between their son's birth and their marriage, Urya's parents Jack and Emily Quint were murdered by a group of Death Eaters, leading to her developing postpartum depression (partly aided by the genetic disposition of depression in the Quint lineage) and eventual psychosis. This led to her becoming a neglectful and unstable mother. As the Potters were considered a pure-blood family, the Potters were related paternally to various other wizards and witches through families such as the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms and the Thorns, as well as many other magical families). Elliot's only known maternal relatives are the Quints, who are Muggles and Muggleborns. Early Life ]] Elliot Barrett Potter was born 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, members of the Order of the Phoenix and loyal Hufflepuff alumni. He was born at the height of a Death Eater uprising, in which his maternal grandparents Jack and Emily Quint, both Muggles, were killed unknowingly by a group of Death Eaters, of which included Linus Mortan. A few months after his birth, the terror attacks by the Death Eaters seized and quietened in March, around the time of his fellow classmate and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell's birth. Raised by his parents in a council estate, he described Harpurhey as being "half-and-half" with "loads of Squibs and non-magic lot" and "wards up to keep the Muggle ones from getting all suspicious." It was referenced to be one of the most deprived wizarding habitats in Britain, notorious for wand crime and havoc. This lead to a lot of judgment, and as a result he felt a sense of detachment from his family, who he felt never really understood his struggles. His father, having failed his NEWTS, worked twenty four seven and was hardly home, having to communicate with his son through notes around the house. He struggled to provide income and Elliot was said to have once before gone a few days without eating. Unlike a majority of his family, he attended a Muggle primary school, and was often picked on by fellow students. Elliot revealed in his sixth year that other children called him "Pov Potter" because of his shabby clothing and lack of wealth. In instances like these he would unintentionally use underage magic; an example of this was when an older boy taunted his shoes and Elliot accidentally caused a tree branch to strike him. Another scene made reference wherein Elliot grew jealous at the Mother's Day cards everybody in his class was making; his mother having left him a few years prior, he walked home and made a lamp pop. He was still teased in Hogwarts about living in poverty, more so in the first three years of his education. It was also partly due to tall tales about his parents that led to everyone referring to his mother as 'Crazy Quint.' Most of possessions were either hand-me-downs from his father or Lucky, and other families (particularly ones such as the pureblood Jordans) disdained him for his background. Their poorness was a mixture of Philip's low-paying job and Urya's unemployment, her spending a large majority of whatever money they had. Elliot had a stressful childhood, leading him to envy the happiness that many of his other relatives committed themselves to. He was relatively close to his aunt, her husband and their adopted son; similarly, he got along well with his father, but hardly communicated with him at home as he was usually working. Elliot assumed his father hated him sometimes, due to the strong resemblance he shared with his mother, whom Philip grew uncomfortable bringing up. |203x203px]] His paternal family disliked Urya, who was mostly depressed or psychotic when raising him (leading to a neglected Elliot often doing things he shouldn't as a toddler.) She would sometimes cheat on Philip, which was briefly stated in Elliot's third year, and also his fourth, when a scar on his collarbone is explained to be due to one of his mother's conquests. It was heavily implied that he suffered from abuse as a young child from his mother's partners, which Philip was unaware of. |211x211px]] Elliot, at age four, had his life altered drastically when Urya walked out on them. He did not see her again for ten years and felt a sense of abandonment, while Philip became an alcoholic to cope with stress. Elliot became accustomed to looking after his father, and to compensate for their impoverishment, he found himself a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes' at the age of thirteen, where he first became acquainted Harvey Patterson. He also formed a goal at the age of nine to become an Auror, an ambition he treasured and saw as a route out from his life in Harpurhey. It was shown in his fourth year, when his mother made a brief return and he was attacked by one of her house guests, that he had never wanted to call social services out of his fear that all the work he had put towards becoming an Auror would go to waste. During his Sorting at Hogwarts (where he first became acquainted with Amy Jordan and almost became friends) the Sorting Hat praised him on his determination and ambition, initially leaning towards Sorting him in Slytherin. Elliot, feeling that he would be ostracised from his family and become a social pariah like Andromeda Mortan, reacted negatively. The Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor due to his righteousness and boldness. Later Life *Tbc *His dreams and ambitions were left scuppered after his battle with mental health, and the possibility of him becoming an Auror is completely out of the window *Attempted to move out of his family home to no avail; ended up homeless, living between people's houses, and was kicked out of Ember's home for fighting with Darien *He refused to take his medication and his life felt hopeless again *Becoming a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron *Eventually begins to get himself together, stays single for a while, takes his medication and is inspired to utilise his talent at Healing magic, studying this branch of magic and looking into the career of a Mediwizard *He finally feels happy with himself and begins to revert to a semi-normal life *On a night out, he sleeps with American wizard and Metal-charmer Darrin Stearns, with whom he forms a relationship *Elliot is called to testify for Jamie's trial at the Ministry of Magic; he reconnects with Amy best of all *Darrin dumps him out of fear that he is cheating/loves someone else, and believes Elliot is too much to handle when he finds out that he takes antidepressants, something Elliot initially hides from him *Urya dies *Elliot testifies and Jamie is not sent to Azkaban, but is still punished *They reconnect and decide to start fresh *They marry fairly quickly, leading to children *training to become a mediwizard *on a mediwizard run, he finds a baby abandoned in an alleyway (kalysta) *he adopts her and two more children later on *his mother dies *Elliot is said to still regularly visit his mother and Andromeda's graves Physical Description Elliot inherited the typical Weasley-Potter family traits: fiery red hair and an incredibly freckled complexion. He was often mistaken by strangers as a sibling of Ember Cauldwell, but most of his distinguishing features came from Urya Quint; his hair and green eyes were identical to that of his mother. As a third year, he was described to have "a scrawny stature", being "at least average height" with a "choppy red haircut", possibly due to the poor quality of life in his home. However, in his fourth year he planned to join the Quidditch team and therefore became slightly more broad. From that year on, Elliot would work out very often (walking around the grounds with his friends three times a week and going on morning runs) and by his sixth year, he grew to 6'0". His deterioration in mental health was often reflected in his appearance; in what would have been his seventh year, most of his freckles had faded and his hair grew to be quite long. This was due to his preoccupation with the more stressful aspects of life, and his lack of interest in his own well-being. While Jamie Jordan declared that Elliot was "alien-looking", he was clearly physically attracted to him, and even his sister Amy (who was at first considered a mutual rival) admitted he was "sort of a pretty boy". Being from Manchester, Elliot also had a distinguishing Northern accent that sometimes other students would tease him for. Due to his family's poverty, Elliot usually made do with used school supplies and hand-me-down goods from his father and his older cousin, that most noticeably being his Gryffindor robes. On many occasions, he was labelled "scruffy", and upon first impressions Marina Grisogono said that she found him "unkempt." However, due to working at Disturbia, Elliot was able to piece together enough money to buy his own set of school supplies for his sixth year, and his very own pair of robes. That same year, Aggie Dewkes said she thought he looked very dashing when they came back from the summer holidays. During the time in which he had run away before his sixth year, Elliot claimed to have had consumed too much of Simison Steaming Stout, and drunkenly had a large tattoo of a lion tattooed over his right rib cage. His younger cousin Imogen named him Herbert, and when tapped with a wand, the lion would move. At times he would purr, roar or yawn. Elliot said he originally had it tattooed as a symbol of his loyalty towards Gryffindor house, but he came to dislike the tattoo as he thought it represented more difficult times. After some deliberation he came to the decision not to remove it, and Jamie said while it was stupid it gave him character. In young adulthood, he also got a tattoo of a small stork on the inside of his upper arm. This could be representation for three things: his own Patronus, his mother who died around this time (her Patronus, too, took the form of a stork), and Jamie Jordan, who also shared this same Patronus. Upon Elliot's collarbone, he also had a tiny scar that was hardly noticeable. The scar was the result of an awry Silencing spell cast him during infancy when one of his mother's numerous partners tried to "shut him up." He also had a scar on his left wrist from a suicide attempt. Elliot also purposefully burned his right palm resulting in major injury, but his aunt Udele put some Dittany on the wound, and as a result left him with just some faint scarring and mottled skin. In addition, Elliot had a circular scar running all around the ring finger of his right hand, where Andromeda's ring-Horcrux seared his skin during his argument with Ivory. This was possibly linked to the locket's powers, with one of them being its ability to burn very hot when either worn by one without permission or when the wearer is feeling incredibly angry. Personality and Traits Being the youngest among six brothers, Ron often lacks self-confidence in his abilities. He feels that his accomplishments are not noteworthy because his older brothers have done so much. Even his younger sister, Ginny, seems to surpass him magically. His friendship with Harry, who receives constant attention and accolades, can also affect his self-esteem, causing occasional jealous bouts over it. Hermione's extraordinary intellect also affects him, usually deferring to her judgment regarding most matters, though Ron does appear to have above-average intelligence and magical ability. Ron occasionally craves attention, partly as he does not receive much in such a large family. "Alright, well—it's just... my thing. I dunno. Everyone knows it's what I want to do. It's just me. It's my way out. It's mine, y'know, and I don't have a lot—I mean, fυck, even my robes aren't mine, they're my dad's old ones. I've been skint my whole life. Everyone's got their something, like Lucky's got his Quidditch, and even if they don't they've got their money to ride on until they figure it out. And when I found out about it I just thought that there was something I could finally do, something I were good at—'cause I can duel and I can do Defence Against the Dark Arts, and yeah, I can do other stuff, but it's not anything worth it. It's just a different world from my dad, my mum—everything." *ambitious—went to great lengths to pursue what he wanted, to seek out his mother, to become Quidditch captain, and maintained his goals since he was young *was nearly sorted into Slytherin and, he employed and persuaded many more talented people (eg lucky, jamie) to teach them how to improve in areas where he was lacking (eg quidditch, charms) *strong-hearted, goofy, determined, goal-orientated, strong moral justice (held grudges to maisie) *intensely protective of family, maisie thought that he was something of a pitbull if someone offended his family *work ethic—first one to sign up for dumbledore's army, did sports when he was younger, his insistence on becoming an auror, read books on becoming an auror, asked professors for advice, once he finds a goal he goes after it one-hundred percent *persistent, did not stop pursuing a subject matter if he wanted to know something *jamie thinks he's stubborn and wild *tried to be responsible *revealed he taught himself how to cook, etc from a young age, had to become independent as his father was never home *confdent at what he's good at but less confident when compared to his family *sometimes viewed as people as scrappy or even feral due to being raised in a council estate *secretive from his family, often dropped truth bombs on them, kept a side of his life private and therefore instilled some distance between them, more of a lone wolf compared to them *felt out of place sometimes and felt his family didn't understand where he was coming from (in terms of poverty, homosexuality, relationships, etc). he was more reserved around them, didn't always tell them things and he always felt lesser in comparison to them all because of his background, spurring him to become an auror because he wanted to 'do some good in the world' and people would see him differently *disliked people offering to help him with money, he wanted to cope alone *chivalrous (he was too kind to outright tell aggie he had no feelings for her) *humorous, sometimes cocky, very smug, sarcastic and bold *skittish and short re,pered *also very reckless, many people refer to him as chaotic, many of his decisions stem from impulse (tattoo, running away, entirety of sixth year, drinking and drugs) *very promiscuous *knew how to manipulate situations to his advantage (jamie) *good with magic and medical knowledge *trust/abandonment issues, scared of dependency, wants to be in control *scrappy, found ways to make money for family *become patriarch for his family in sixth year, did every chore possible, looked after all the kids, worked tirelessly, stressed out, very paternal when looking after kouadio, refused to kick out the quints because they're family *became self-destructive *professor mortan said he was one of the hardest workers she's ever known *marina said upon first impressions he was boisterous and unkempt *aggie, don, ivory said he was a good person/he had a good heart *many of his relationships were formed because he was sticking up for what he believed in—aggie developed a crush on him because he defended her from bullies, ivory became his best friend because he defended her from bullies, he and callum developed a stronger relationship after their argument and where elliot refused to apologise for who he was callum admitted he was wrong *outstanding empathy and love for others, like his mother, shown by how he constantly stuck up for others, defended what he thought was right, fought for what he believed in, built up a group of friends and fought for jamie *unlike his mother he acts on his empathy, stays and looks after people, fought for what he looked after rather than abandoning his family and running away permanently like urya Magical abilities and skills Elliot was a hard worker with outstanding work ethic, shown by his ambition and experience working from a young age, and his aspiration to become an Auror; a desire he prioritised as means of proving himself to others. Once he made a goal for himself he went after it fully. However, Elliot was often less confident about his own abilities when compared to his fellow family, especially Lucky, who often received more attention than him and was on good terms with everyone. Despite this, he proved himself to be a talented wizard, able to conjure a corporeal Stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability.) He also mastered a wand made from pine, which should onyl ever be considered placing in the hands of an independent wizard or witch. Furthermore, he was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. *'Empathy and love:' *'Auror skills:' *'Healing magic: '''Elliot somehow also had a natural flair for healing magic, and also Muggle healing methods. Instances of these included being able to wake up Grady Jorkins after being knocked out in Hogsmeade, coming to Jamie Jordan's aid when he broke his arm during a Quidditch match, having extensive knowledge on how to treat nosebleeds and other minor injuries, and fixing Lucky Peltier's broken nose with a spell used to treat mild to moderate injuries. He also helped his mother clean up her cuts without magic when he stumbled upon her harming herself, and explained this to Jamie Jordan when he was bandaging his wounds after a duel with Jamie's father. Elliot pursued this branch of magic further after Hogwarts, in order to begin his potential Mediwizard career. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. Strived to be oh the good side of mafic''' *'Duelling:' *'Flying:' *'Fitness:' *'Potions:' *'Transfiguration:' *'Charms:Elliot wasn't very good at this subject, but with extra training outside lessons and the assistance of Jamie Jordan, he became much more capable in the subject.' *'Apparition:' *'Non-verbal and wandless magic:' *'Care of Magical Creatures:' *'Herbology:' *'Astronomy:' *'Muggle Studies:' *'Divination:' *'Wand versatility:' *'Magical repair: '''Elliot was used to having to repair his items when they broke, as he couldn't afford to replace them. He repaired his cauldron in his fourth year after Peeves, the school poltergeist, smashed it, and once he was old enough to use magic out of Hogwarts he was able to magically fix his cracked phone screen. This same skill could be linked to the car Elliot bought after Hogwarts, which he and Lucky both modified with the ability to fly, a Supersensory charm, and an Undetectable Extension Charm to accommodate a large number of people. *'Resourcefulness:' *'Ambition:' ' ' *'Teaching skills:' *'Leadership:' * *professor mortan said he was one of the hardest workers she's ever known *professor helmick favoured him for his knowledge in defence against the dark arts *struggled with not falling into the shadow of his family *first to sign up for dumbledore's army, which he loved *willingly signed up for tutoring to make his grades better *tried to become Quidditch captain *employed and persuaded many more talented people (eg lucky, jamie) to teach them how to improve in areas where he was lacking (eg quidditch, charms) *work ethic—first one to sign up for dumbledore's army, did sports when he was younger, his insistence on becoming an auror, read books on becoming an auror, asked professors for advice, once he finds a goal he goes after it one-hundred percent * Patronus *are subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in eternal, unchanging love. *Nymphadora Tonks's Patronus changed from its previous form to that of a four-legged creature which others guessed was a werewolf because then it would reflect her love of Remus Lupin, himself a werewolf *Another example is Severus Snape, whose Patronus was that of a doe, the same as Lily Evans, though this may have been the case all along rather than a change from its original form, as Snape was in love with Lily for most of his life *Based on the fact that Patronuses are conjured by recalling happy memories, it stands to reason that a Patronus might change its form after one falls in love and the memories used to conjure the Patronus largely revolve around the person the caster is in love with. In addition, it seems that some couples have "complementary" Patronuses (male and female forms of the same animal), such as Lily and James Potter. *mutates to take the image of the love of one's life, because they so often become the 'happy thought' that generates a Patronus. Boggart Psychotic Depression Psychotic depression is a subtype of major depression that occurs when a severe depressive illness includes some form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations (such as hearing a voice telling you that you are no good or worthless), delusions (such as, intense feelings of worthlessness, failure, or having committed a sin) or some other break with reality. Psychotic depression affects roughly one out of every four people admitted to the hospital for depression. For the Quints, depression was hereditary, therefore passing it down to Elliot. His mother's psychotic features were triggered by her addictions, and the same happened to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, he was unaware of what was tocome, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his seventh year. His depression, while hereditary, was most likely triggered by the incident between him and Jamie in Elliot's fifth year. *'Negative feelings:' Feelings of sadness, hopelessness, guilt or irritability. *'Insomnia:' Elliot usually slept through the day and stayed awake through the night. His sleeping pattern changed considerably and he spent a lot of time in bed regardless of whether he was awake or not. *'Neglection:' Elliot lost most of his morals; he only tried to get drunk, dance or experiment with drugs. He neglected his appearance by not bathing or changing his clothes for a few days on end. *'Agitation:' Elliot became angry for no apparent reason or also became a lot more hostile and reckless. *'Anxiety:' Consistent feelings of worry, nervousness and unease at an uncertain outcome was a plaguing symptom. *'Severe depression:' Elliot tried to drown his sorrows self-destructively and became very self-deprecating. Constant feelings of hopelessness and despair, with an intense difficulty to work, study, sleep, eat and enjoy activities. *'Loss of appetite:' He, while feeling depressed, didn't eat for days on end until he could actively move, much to his peers' intense despair. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. The delusions are also guilt-ridden, paranoid and related to the body, for example: a parasite eating the intestines is what you deserve because you're a 'bad person'. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation''' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Possessions *'Pine wand:' Elliot's wand is nine and a quarter inches long, rune-inscribed and made of pine. This type of wand is said to choose an independent master, and adapts willingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands perform best for owners destined for long lives. His wand is sensitive to non-verbal magic. During Elliot's third year, Jamie Jordan stole this from him, prompting Elliot to follow him and thus developing their relationship. Elliot used his wand many times, as an active member of Duelling Club and Dumbledore's Army, and as someone who wanted to become an Auror, a job where magical combat is most often used. He was a talented dueller, clearly showing he had mastered its use. *'Leather watch:' For Elliot's fourteenth birthday, Harvey gave Elliot a leather watch. It was apparently expensive, and everybody except Ivory thought that his father had gotten it for him as a gift. Elliot wore the watch for two years onwards, until he ran away, and sent Ivory a postcard with the watch alongside it. Ivory kept hold of the watch and it became one of her personal possessions *'Marauder's Map:' Though it was frequently shared between his family members, Elliot used it the most to sneak around the castle regularly, and it became one of his prized possessions that he kept hold of even into adulthood, where his son Leo would often take it without permission. *'Cloak of Invisibility:' Elliot used this cloak frequently throughout Hogwarts, and it became a valued possession of his. However, he began to use it less and less around the time of his sixth year, and instead handed it over to Ivory Cauldwell during their sixth year. *'Apir:' Elliot's animal companion, Apir was a barn owl who was used to send letters between him and people he contacted. Apir loved Elliot dearly, usually flying over to him whenever he was in the room, nibbling his ear or fingers, and loyally obeying his every command. Apir was also rather old (due to having been Philip's own owl) and crashed into windows and lost consciousness on long flights. Despite this, Apir led a shockingly long life, and became the family owl for him and his children. * Swiss Army Knife: Elliot had this as a gift from his father during a period when he was briefly obsessed with the Muggle army, and described it as the only gift he had ever received from him that he actually liked. Elliot kept this on him at all times, even if he did not use it due to being more partial to magic. During his sixth year, Elliot used this to break into Almeria Prismall's office. When he was suffering from severe psychotic episodes, Jamie confiscated his wand, but forgot that Elliot kept this item on him always, leading to his suicide attempt. Jamie threw away the knife after this. *'Schoolbag:' A tattered old schoolbag used to carry around textbooks, quills, and more throughout his six years at Hogwarts. It is possible that this bag was used even in his Muggle education prior to Hogwarts. *'Cleansweep:' Elliot's old broomstick that he used while playing Quidditch. This belonged to his father when he was his age. Despite it being very old and him being teased by other teams for using it, Elliot managed to make it work, and he got onto the Quidditch team while playing on it. dress robes at the Yule Ball]] *'Firebolt:' Elliot's new broomstick in his fifth year was the latest Firebolt model and an expensive gift from Grady Jorkins over the summer. Many of those who had teased him for his Cleansweep were stunned to see him using this and assumed he had stolen it. Elliot lied to everyone but Jamie Jordan about where the gift came from. The broom was very fast and he managed to fly over to Grady Jorkins in seconds just as a Bludger was inches away from him. Elliot continued to use the broomstick throughout his fifth and sixth year, and kept it in adulthood despite no longer playing Quidditch. *'Dress robes:' Elliot was sent a pair of dress robes for the Yule Ball that had once belonged to his father, except Elliot hated them as they were big and lime green. He attempted to use a Severing Charm on the cuffs that only made 'him look even poorer than he already was.' He was given a spare pair of black dress robes from James Peltier for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, but he returned these. He also wore a set of Jamie Jordan's dress robes to the Slug Club party during his sixth year, which he were noticeably too small for him. He also wore a set of dress robes that he owned for himself to Gregory and Florinda's wedding several years later following Hogwarts. *'Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts:' This book had moving illustrations of all the counter-jinxes and hexes it described. Elliot was given this as a gift from Jamie Jordan. Elliot, a big D.A.D.A fanatic, planned to put this to good use in Dumbledore's Army and Duelling Club. *'Phone:' A mobile phone with a cracked screen which was presumed to be "cheap" and "likely from a few centuries back". Elliot picked this up from a bus stop and used it to contact his father, friends and family. *'Jamie Jordan's flask:' This flask was described to be "fancy, ornate and silver". Jamie allowed him to borrow it and never asked for it back, as they both made a habit of sharing things with each other. *'Chocolate frog cards: '''Aggie once gave Elliot a chocolate frog card of Harry Potter at the very beginning of their third year, which he accepted. Elliot had about a hundred of these as he used to collect them as a child, and he gave Jamie Jordan two on both occasions that he ended up in the Hospital Wing. *'Photographs with Jamie Jordan:' A series of photographs which were taken with the Muggle camera that Elliot gave to Jamie. It was implied that some of these were inappropriate, judging by Lucky and Ivory's reaction upon finding them. Among them was a photo of Elliot with his middle finger up, which Lucky gave to Jamie. Elliot kept the rest of these photos, against all odds, and never threw them away. *'Duffle bag:' A birthday present from Lucky that he received when he was ten, specifically patterned with camouflage print (like the Swiss Army Knife, also due to the brief obsession Elliot had with the Muggle army at that age). Elliot packed his things in this bag when he ran away from home, among them being Andromeda Mortan's ring, his wand, Sneakoscope, and his Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts book. *'Pocket Sneakoscope:' Elliot received this from Andromeda Mortan, along with her ring, in the owl post during his fifth year. He declared from his past experiences that it did not work, as it went off whenever his aunt Udele entered the room, but he later realised this was because his aunt could not be trusted. Elliot had to keep the Sneakoscope bundled up in his old Gryffindor scarf to keep the whistling quiet. *'Andromeda Mortan's ring:' A horcrux that Andromeda owled Elliot, which he wore throughout the period in which he ran away, and numerous times during his sixth year. The ring affected some of his decisions negatively and even gave him a scar when he became overly aggravated whilst wearing it. By Ivory's request, he stopped wearing it, and gave it to Ember Cauldwell who left it on top of Andromeda's casket at her funeral. *'New phone:' With some of the money he had made working at Disturbia, Elliot bought himself a new mobile phone, which was said to be much better than his old and out of date one. He had an unfortunate habit of constantly cracking the screen, but once he turned seventeen he was able to use magic to reverse this out of Hogwarts. *'Jamie Jordan's wand:' Elliot won the wand's allegiance after overpowering Jamie when he was trying to calm him down in a psychotic episode. This wand, along with his own, was carried by him for the remainder of that time until Jamie got it back. *'Notebook:' This notebook was owned by Elliot from at least his fifth year onwards. The first few pages were filled with doodling, and then during his sixth year he used it to keep his notes and other writings, such as things to remember and dates for Duelling Club meetings he had to organise. During what would have been Elliot's seventh year, Jamie flipped through the notebook and found the pages got more harrowing as they went on, perhaps signifying Elliot's emotional downfall. After Hogwarts, Elliot gathered a number of possessions he used throughout adulthood. This included: *'Car:' Some time after Hogwarts, in an attempt to piece his life together, Elliot learned how to drive and bought himself a Muggle car. Together, he and Lucky worked on the car and modified it with the ability to fly, a Supersensory charm, and an Undetectable Extension Charm to accommodate a large number of people. This car was used by Elliot for many years on many occasions, one of them being to drive his family to King's Cross Station each year to see his children off. *'Flat:' Elliot moved to his own flat with Jamie Jordan once they were in a stable relationship once again. Their daughter Kalysta was raised here for a while before they decided to move. *'Jordan-Potter family house:' Elliot acquired his own house and raised his three children there alongside Jamie. The house was located in Prestwich, Manchester. He was proud that it was a much larger home than the council estate where he grew up, and presumably also had to be big enough to accommodate for their growing family, judging by the way Elliot stated that he would only ever allow any Potter children to share a room when "wanted the house demolished." Relationships Family Parents Elliot was not very close with his parents to begin with. His mother left when he was four years old, and he consequently held an unspoken resentment towards her. He was teased by his fellow students for his mother being a Muggle-born, and having a reputation as strange when she went to Hogwarts, earning the nickname 'Crazy Quint'. He would usually ignore the comments rather than defending her, although when he was a fifth year he became furious with Amy Jordan when she taunted his parents and his meager finances. Elliot would not often speak of Urya unless he felt comfortable, and it became apparent that he was more upset by his mother's estrangement than he was willing to admit. He was distressed by his family's lack of money, and feared his parents really had been failures even in Hogwarts. Elliot was proven wrong by his aunt Persia who told him that his mother had always been sad, but as a teenager was a fair and kind person, who did not care what people thought of her and would stand up for those in need. Persia also informed him that his father had been kind and invested most of his time in caring for Urya whenever she was upset. Elliot came to realise that Philip was not scared of him because he resembled his mother, but because Elliot reminded him of himself before he lost all ambition. Elliot had a distant relationship with his father, who began drinking after Urya left. He was wary of Philip's job as a caretaker at a Muggle school, and would not tell anyone this unless asked. The pair did not talk much due to his father either working or spending time at the pub, and a result most of their communication took place via notes left for each other. Elliot was also shown to be experienced in caring for his father when he was drunk. His work ethic and desire to help his father was reflected in his decisions like getting a job at thirteen to provide and coming home from Hogwarts each holiday to help at home. He was very concerned for his father, expressed in his doubts over becoming an Auror because his father might not cope without him. Elliot acknowledged that Philip still tried: for instance, having "occasional bursts, however rare, of parenting that made him at times a satisfactory father" that included him being concerned for his son's whereabouts and growing angry with Udele when he discovered she kicked Elliot out of the house. As a child, Urya proved to be an irresponsible mother (due to her mental illness); such as once attempting to give Elliot to "a group of randomers" because she thought he was a spy. Occasionally Persia would have to help caring for her nephew. Elliot showed some hostility towards Urya whenever she came to see him, but eventually softened up towards her. When they discussed him becoming an Auror, Urya had a "loving smile on her face" and told her son she was proud of him for being so responsible and strong despite everything. Elliot described her presence as gratifying, to have a mother after her absence for so long, someone who was not ashamed of who she was, and one of the few reasons why he was spurred on further to becoming an Auror. Elliot showed a strong willingness to help Urya when she was depressed, and went to seek her when he himself was unstable. As her depression was hereditary, Elliot ended up in a similar state to her, and constantly maintained to others that despite this he was "not Urya", due to the constant comparisons people formed (both having run away, both looking similar, both sharing the same mental illness). Professor Sentiatla informed him that he was like his mother, not because of their mental illness, but their shared ability to love, and their strong empathy: the same empathy that drove Urya to keep returning to her son, and the same empathy that drove Elliot to defend his friends from bullies, stand by Jamie, and care for his younger cousins in the absence of their mother. When Urya died, Elliot was devastated and the event brought him and his father closer together. Elliot gave his youngest daughter Margaret the same middle name, a gesture that stated he would keep the memory of his mother and her impact on his life alive and honoured. The same may have been reflected in his decision to get a stork tattoo, as his mother had the same Patronus as him. The Quints Udele Quint Declan Quint Cian Quint Imogen Quint The Flumes Samuel Flume Persia Potter Kouadio Flume Other family Children Ivory Cauldwell Ivory was Elliot's best friend throughout Hogwarts, but he considered her a sister. Their friendship began when Elliot comforted her over being sorted in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. He defended her from a bully, and stole her food from the kitchens, whereas she got him a tin of toffee for his birthday. They were affectionate, linking arms and holding hands and spending lots of time together, isolating themselves at family gatherings. Along with Don, they were close, and Elliot learned sign language for her benefit. Their friendship did not require words, and they could communicate over sign language or simple looks. Ivory's quick mind at times was the only thing saving Elliot from potential failure in many situations. Like her sister, Ivory would chide Elliot for his impulsiveness; this put strain on their relationship at times, especially as he wanted to look out for Ivory due to her hearing, while she insisted on independence. In the early stages of their friendship, Ivory and Don were the responsible balance to Elliot's chaotic nature. Elliot was quick to defend his friends against Amy Jordan and her gang, and warned Thomas Fletcher against trying any "funny business" with her, even despite the pair having fallen out at the time. He also supported her passions, such as joining organisations like S.P.A.D without question because she cared strongly for them. Ivory was equally as protective of him, from slapping Amy Jordan for her past behaviour, to supporting his decision to be with Jamie despite other's doubts. She was the first to find out he was gay (by accident), when she followed Elliot and found him kissing Harvey Patterson, but told no one. While she judged his decisions, she didn't judge his character. Ivory had a natural perception where she could tell if something wasn't right, and she picked up on the details others missed, like the way Elliot's eyes "lit up" whenever Jamie entered the Great Hall. At times she expressed distaste with how secretive he could be (for instances, using 'Mittens' as a codename for Jamie Jordan.) Regardless of this, she said that Elliot would empower her to be brave. The two provided comfort in stressing situations, as shown when Elliot still tried to bring Ivory her possessions when she left them behind in Herbology after a row between them both, and she offered comfort when he was upset over Jamie and Nelda's relationship. They arranged for Ivory to stay with Elliot for the summer in their fifth year, but when he changed his mind, she was quick to deduce something was wrong. She was the first to act in finding Elliot over the summer along with Lucky, and though she was irritated by his disappearance to the point of physically attacking him, she quickly forgave him. Sixth year was a trying time for their friendship, and they fell out over Elliot's self-destructive ways and his refusal to give up Andromeda's ring. They ignored each other, and during this time Ivory informed Professor Helmick out of worry that something might be wrong with the boys. When they reconciled, Ivory kept an eye on Elliot, looking for signs of depression. She was the first to move and hug him during a psychotic episode, even though he nearly hurt her. They also had plans to go to Portugal with Don, but the friends distanced after Elliot dropped out of Hogwarts. Even so, Ivory was there when he entered the psychiatric hospital, even breaking the rules as a Prefect to sneak out of school and visit him there. Spurred on by concern, Jamie and Ivory gave Elliot and Don a key ring laced with a Protean charm that would heat up whenever they needed help. Elliot was visibly moved by this action. The distance from Elliot struggling with his mental health and Ivory travelling after Hogwarts remained, but they maintained a friendship and stayed in contact. It can be shown that Elliot's oldest daughter Kalysta was very close to Ivory's own stepdaughter, Claudia, mirroring their own friendship as teenagers. This, along with Don's death, managed to unite them again as best friends. Ember Cauldwell *ember always refers to him as baby cousin *like brother and sister, he's also sometimes mistaken for her sibling *she constantly lectures him on his mischief and he's constantly apologising *she gives him lots of advice and guidance that he never would have gotten from his parents, possibly from his lack of maternal figure *she claimed to have already known he was gay *he has always been very loyal and protective of her *she always wanted a gay best friend and they talk about boys a lot together *she's glad ivory has a friend like him *she wishes he could be less secretive around him *he held a grudge against maisie for a very long time due to what she did to ember and became automatically protective of her *she thinks jamie is bad for him but accepts it because she just wants him to be happy *he hates all the boys she always goes out with and thinks she can do better *he wad automatically remorseful after sleeping with grady but she didn't hold a grudge, he's grateful for her compassionate nature *she offered to help him find jobsin adulthood and was very watchful of him, eg making sure he wasn't drinking on meds, or uncomfortable, even if he found it a bit overbearing *he got into a fight with darien after he saw how he was treating her *he was there for her when albus died James Peltier * like brothers * when have i ever let you down * very strong relationship, they have always supported each other and shared their ambitions * ragtag duo who cause mischief and set off fireworks, etc * elliot used to stay with lucky sometimes if he didn't want to be at home * the relationship breaks down when lucky is in his sixth year/leaves hogwarts, coinciding with elliot's mental and mental downfall * elliot did clash heads with him a lot because of their different backgrounds and lucky's relationship with maisie * he wanted lucky to stay away from maisie, thought they were just a fling, and thought theys hould be loyal to ember * lucky was disapproving of jamie because of his background * they eventually accept they are both being hypocrital to each other by reprimanding who the other loves and try to put their issues behind them * elliot recruits lucky to help him with quidditch. lucky is a bit jealous at first but puts that decide to help elliot. elliot is frustrated because there are things he can't do that come to lucky easily, and lucky could do it but he doesn't have the ambition * lucky went about trying to fix elliot, which frustrated him, but he soon accepted his cousin for the person he has always been * lucky expressed concerns for his home life and wanted him to move in with him, but elliot didn't want any help * he feels bitter because he feels like he will never measure up to lucky. for all elliot's passion he never gets the attentiion and recognition the way lucky does. * lucky isn't fond of the way elliot sleeps with people and his relationships with others * they fight often and elliot expressed all the frustration he had been harbouring in lucky's shadow. lucky acknowledges this but says he can't help who he is and how he was born. * they pull away slightly ahen elliot runs away and their relationship is a lot more distant than before as they are facing different journies * they are still a bit distant in adulthood but they talk more than they did in elliot's seventh year, they truly become like brothers again * lucky godfather?? Andromeda Mortan Jordan family Florinda Cabral Elivra Cabral Friends Don Roberto Constance * bffs * ivory too * have a bit in common * elliots always been concerned ever since his dad died and don's been acting weird * don's concern shown when he got angry w/ maisie for not admitting to having spoken to elliot * cares to the extent that he strongly disliked layne for selling don the drugs * but partly overlooked it cause he understood how hard it is to be judged for your relationship * really understood each other in sixth year when they were on their reckless parade * sort of developed feelings for him, sort of freaked out after they slept together * elliot felt guilty and confused * distancedistancedistance Callum Cridden * elliot wishes he'd shut up sometimes * good friends * fell out in fifth year * elliot gave him advice to ask out aggie * trusted each other enough for callum to confess his top secret plan of trying to blow up amy jordan during potions * callum secretly thinks he's a slut * he isn't wrong Thomas Fletcher * good friends * elliot makes sure he isn't doing any funny business with ivory at the slug club party * he's cool, and calm * never had any problems, kind of guy you can go to for help Aggie Dewkes * pewkes for reference * crush * third year * she went him a valentine thing * tried to come onto him in third year, got rejected, was upset, made up in fourth year * sort of friends since then, everyone gets on with her anyway * she kisses him at a party Devadas Singh * cool guy * aggie's bf * elliot's gulty cause aggie kissed him and doesn't know what to do Noah Hilliard *they're friends *elliot takes the piss out of him a bit *chilling with lucky and noah *basically protecting ember *glad ember has someone nice going with her *always thought noah was funny cause his crush was seriously obvious *was actually a bit sad when they broke up but cared more about ember *cool guy *takes lucky's side too much tho Love interests Jamie Jordan Jamie was Elliot's main love interest throughout his life, and eventually his husband. At age eleven Elliot first saw Jamie, a third year, for the first time at the Sorting when he caught him making faces at his sister, Amy Jordan. After talking to Amy, Jamie began making faces and rude gestures at them both. They did not make any noteable interactions after that day for the next two years, until the first day of Elliot's third year, when Jamie bumped into him and angrily told him to watch where he was going. Elliot continued to see Jamie, and Elliot came to see him as he truly was: still violent, However they did not formally meet until the summer of 1992, at which point it became blatantly clear that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. Though the feeling moderated over time, until 1995 she was too shy and nervous around him to speak to him comfortably. She became even further embarrassed after Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, when she had been possessed by a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul. Hermione helped Ginny by advising her to be more like herself around Harry, and perhaps even see other people. Ginny took this advice, and Harry came to see her as she truly was: strong-willed, funny, stubborn, and compassionate. Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Benjy Clairbourne Darrin Stearns Hogwarts staff Headmistress Sentiatla Professor Mortan Professor Helmick Professor Warner Professor Polmear Professor Bloxam Madam Locke Other Apir Maisie Thorn Amy Jordan Amy Jordan almost became Elliot's friend during their Sorting in first year, but after they were sorted into opposing Houses and she discovered more about who he was, she shunned him. This visibly upset Elliot and she teased him from then on. Amy came from a family that believed strongly in the importance of blood purity, thus she considered himself superior to most people. She bullied and insulted Muggle-borns and Gryffindors in particular. During their third year, she consumed a sweet that Elliot had been selling for Weasley Wizard Wheezes', which turned her skin green and meant she had to miss classes due to being kept in the Hospital Wing. Out of embarrassment, she took on bullying him full time, and they became rivals. She was also apparently bitterly jealous of Elliot being top of their year at Defense Against the Dark Arts and took pleasure in taunting him many times over his half-Muggle heritage, including his mother. Despite his strong hatred towards Amy, Elliot showed restraint towards her taunts on numerous occasions, with them throwing insults at one another back and forth, and only resorted to magic if Amy insulted anyone he cared about. Nelda Hookum Cassius Gravesworth Etymology * '''Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes * During his six years at Hogwarts, Elliot studied the mandatory subjects at O.W.L level, along with the two electives of Muggle Studies and Divination. At N.E.W.T level, he studied a number of five subjects: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms, which were the recommended subjects for becoming an Auror. GAMPS OLD GREGARIOUS are your family really that poor to his family's relative poverty and size, Ron usually makes do with used school supplies and hand-me-down goods. Even his first wand, a wizard's most important possession, previously belonged to his brother. His mother, Molly, unintentionally humiliates him when she buys him hideous, second-hand dress robes that he must wear to the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire while she selects new presentable ones for Harry because he can afford them. This all affects his personality and confidence somewhat, often making him feel he has something to prove. His older brothers have all gone onto successful careers, and Ron, quite rightly, believes there is great pressure on him to perform well in school. *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father Philip: the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed, stolen, self harmed, had sex, gone to the hospital, used a fake ID, and gone to a rave all in the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, *His favourite colour was green *He was very good at looking after children, the same applying to his daughter. *In his lowest moments of depression, he considered suicide and engaged in purposeful accidents such as burning his hand on the oven or slicing it with a knife. Elliot had never opened up to his cousins about how severe his suicidal tenancies had become, feeling as though his illness had been a burden on them enough. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Lust.jpg GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg 416673F4-F9FE-4E4B-80B5-C60788678564.JPG D864ffc3c205b2070f44c214a62f33e5.jpg Elliottattoo.png Shameless.jpg